Hody Jones Rampaging "Holy Warrior"
damage (10x character's ATK) to all enemies (ignoring all defensive effects), reduces Special charge time by 1 turn for Powerhouse characters, and reduces damage received by 60% for 1 turn |SkillDesc2 = Deals major damage (60x character's ATK) to all enemies (ignoring all defensive effects), reduces Special charge time by 2 turns for Powerhouse characters, and reduces damage taken by 90% for 1 turn |MaxTurns = 12 |MaxTurns2 = 21 |MinTurns = 7 |MinTurns2 = 16 |ManualLocation = *The Germa Bloodline Elements |CaptainAbilityName = Revenger's Hollow Identity |CaptainAbilityDesc = Reduces Special charge time by 2 turns at start of quest and reduces HP at end of turn (by 10%), but boosts Powerhouse characters’ HP by up to 2x depending on how many of them are on the crew. Also boosts ATK by 3.25x if the crew has 6 Powerhouses Note:'''Hody's HP boost is dependent on how many Powerhouse characters are in your crew. With 6 Powerhouse characters, the boost is 2x, with 5 the boost is 1.5x, with 4 the boost is 1.4x, with 3 the boost is 1.3x, with 2 the boost is 1.2x, and with 1 the boost is 1.1x. |LimitBreakHP = 5011(+485) |LimitBreakATK = 1797(+210) |LimitBreakRCV = 331(+105) |LBSailorAbilityDesc = Boosts base ATK and HP of Powerhouse characters by 60. Restores his own special cooldown by 2 turns when it is rewinded. |PotentialAbilityDesc = Reduce damage taken from PSY characters by 5%. If you hit a PERFECT with this character, there is a 50% chance to deal 10% of this character's attack in extra damage. Reduces No Healing duration by 7 turns. |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |NCharEvo = 3 |NMatEvo = 4 |Obtain = *Only through Super Evolution |Notes = '''Summary (as of Sept'19): Tier rank: 3/5 (Average). Post-SE Hody is is a functional speed captain and sub, but hardly OP. Still, you can use him to safely speed run quite a lot of older stuff, and an occasional medium difficulty newer mission (NN has Hody teams for Neo Vergo and Raid Arlong, for example). * Captain ability: Average (3/5). 3.25x boost to one class is not bad, but also nothing special these days. *'Special': Above-Average (3.5/5). 90% damage reduction and assorted effects (CD reduction and barrier-penetrating mob clear) are still pretty decent. *'Limit Break' Average (3/5). The only thing worth noting is the 'Reduces No Healing' 7-turn power. Situational, but pretty useful when called for. Detailed review and other notes *Hody is a speed running captain. Starting with big pool of HP, you want to clear the mission before his CA drawback starts hurting. * Due to his captain ability he auto-activates every enrage unit every turn, guaranteeing nice bursts. * A pretty decent sub for Powerhouse teams, or whenever you need to clear some barrier-protected mobs and tank a hit. This kind of character also makes a good safety net for many teams while you are learning the game. *His super evolution is a clear upgrade, there's no need to keep his pre-SE version around Team building * your best Powerhouse units go here Farmable socket locations :* Deep-Sea Aphotic Zone to Ryugu Palace - Ch. 14 :* Execution Platform of the King To Ark of Noah - Ch. 2, 7, 14 Other guides: *Reddit guide: reddit Trivia }}